The present invention relates to a control device that controls a vehicle drive device in which a first engagement device, a rotary electric machine, and a second engagement device are provided on a power transfer path connecting between an input member drivably coupled to an internal combustion engine and an output member drivably coupled to wheels and are arranged in this order from the side of the input member.